GMW Oneshots
by teletitties
Summary: ONESHOTS OF GMW BABY
1. Closet (rucas)

Riley walks to her locker and opens it, putting her books inside.

"Hey, Riles!" Maya greets her from behind.

Riley gasps and laughs, turning around.

"Peaches!"

"Lucas told me to tell you to go to the janitor's closet."

"Why?" riley asks.

"I don't know." Maya shrugs and runs off.

Riley runs into the janitor's closet and waits paciently for Lucas.

"Maybe I should call him." Riley takes out her phone, but the door openz.

"Riley? Why is your phone out?" Lucas closez the door and grabs the phone from Riley.

"No reason, just thought you were not coming." Riley laughs nervously.

"Sorry, I got caught up in Geometrey." he says, smiling.

"It's okay! Why am I here again?" Riley says.

"I want you." he whispers huskily, grabbing her waist.

"Woah, woah, woah, I am dating Farkle. You are dating Maya."

"They don't have to know." he smiles charmingly.

They start to.kiss and Lucas takes off Riley's skirt.

"Wait! Before we go any furthor, do you love me?"

"Of course I love you, Riley. Only you." he smirks.

"Okay, good."

"Do you love me, too?" Lucas says.

"Of course!"

"Okay... good." he kisses her again and lays her on the table.

"Oh, Lucas...Lucas...Lucas!" Riley moans.

 _"Riley! Riley! Riley!"_

"Woah!" Riley wakes up.

It was all a dream.

"Riley, u okay?" Farkle asks her.

They both were sktting at the lunch table.

Riley looks back and sees Lucas and Maya making out, "Yeah. I'm perfect"


	2. Forgiveness (lucaya)

"Maya, are you okay?" Smackle barges into Maya's bathroom.

Maya cries, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh peaches." Smackle kneelz down and hugs her. "Itll be okay."

"WHATS HAPPENING?" Farkle runs it, hearing them cry.

"Maya is pregnant." Smackle frowns.

"Wow, are you gonna be okay, Maya?" Farkle says.

"No." she shakez her head.

"It's gonna be ok, dont worry. You should go see Lucas." Smackle tells her.

"Okay. thanks." Maya nods, standing up and pulling up her pants. She drove to Lucas amd hers apartment. She opens the door a crack to see Riley sucks Lucas off.

"Come on my face! Come on my face like the dirty slut I am!" Riley yells.

Lucas comes on her face.

Lucas pushes Riley on the floor and sticks his whole fist inside her. Then he puts his dick in and fucks her hard and roughly.

"Um, sorry to disturb." Maya says awkwardly, tears running down her face.

Lucas pushes Riley off of him and runs to Maya, no pants on.

"MAYA DONT BE MAD! YOU HAVE TO FORGIVE ME! I FORGAVE YOU WHEN YOU SLEPT WITH FARKLE!" he pleads.

Riley kisses Lucas on the cheek and walks away.

Maya nods, "I forgive you."

"Thank you." he hugs her.

"im pregnant." she blurts out.

"What?!" he yells.

"Yez." she criez.

"But the last time we did it was six month ago." he says, confuzed.

"Oh my god." Maya falls down on the couch while Lucas puts his pants on.

"It's Farkle." Lycas sighs.

"im so sorry." Maya cries.

"Its okay." he sits down mext to her.

"i love you."

"I love you, too." he kissez her.


	3. Experiment (larkle)

**REQUESTED BY @bellebeautyuuuu**

"Maya! I dont want to visit Farkle" Lucas groans.

"I know, babe, but you have to. He's my brother, and you need to know him if you're gonna marry me!"

"Fine, I'll be back later." Lucas kisses Maya and drives to Farkles apartment.

"Hi FREAKFACE! COME IN! RILEY JUST LEFT!" Farkle screams.

Lucas comes in.

"so, how r you?" lycas asks.

"Not good. Why?"

"Why arent you good?" lucas implored.

"Riley is so bland sometimes. Sometimes I just want to have fun.' Farkle sighed.

"Same. Maya always makes me do the SAME STUFF OVER AND OVER!" Lucas yawns.

"Lets play truth or dare. Thats not boring." farkle suggests.

"Okay." Lucas nods.

"Rruth or dare?"

"DARE!"

"kiss me, lucas." Farkle leans in.

"WHAT?!" Lucas exclaims.

"Come oooooon. Please." Farkle pouts.

Lucas glares.

"FINE!" lucas groans and kisses Farkle.

Farkle kissez back.

Lucas starts making out with him and strokes his cock.

Farkle moans.

They both fall onto the bed.

Lucas stays on top of Farkle and bites his neck.

Farkle moaned.

Lucas kisses down to his jeans and takes them off Farkle. Lucas smiles.

"You're so big." he compliments.

"Thanks." farkle blushez.

Lucas begins to suck his cock.

Farkle grips his hair and comes.

"Now its time for me to return to favor." Farkle smilez evilly and pushes Lucas onto the ground.

Lucas stands up and Farkle kneelz down, pulling down Lucas pants.

Farkle pulls down his boxers and teases, lightly squeezing the tip.

"DONT TEASE AND FUCK ME RIGHT NOW!" Lucas shoves farkles head onto his cock.

Lucas fucks Farkle's face, pulling his hair and shovinf his cock in and out of his mouth. Farkle smiles evilly.

"IM COMING!" Lucas yells.

Lucas shoots his hot cum right inside Farkle's mouth. Farkle swallows.

Lucas pushes Farkle against the wall but Farkls turns around and shakes his head.

"im gonna be in control." he whispers in Lucas' ear, biting it harshly before pushing Lucas face first against the wall.

Farkle takes both their shirts off so they are buck naked.

Farkle bangs Lucas' head against the wall as he fucks him.

"YEAH YEAH TAKE THAT COCK U DIRTY MAN WHORE!" Farkle yells, shoving his cock deeper into Lucas' butt.

They both cum.

"Great experiment." Lucas says ad they both lay down on the bed.

"Ready for round two?"


End file.
